Hold my hand
by MeiMeiaru8
Summary: Dave always wondered why Bro would hold his hand when they crossed the street.


**This is just a small brotherly one-shot about Dave and Bro with a small DavexJade at the end. I think this sounded much better in my head. TT~TT but oh well.**

**This is my first Homestuck fic so tell me how I did. Hopefully no one is OOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck, Dave, Bro or Jade. Only I own my fan art of them.**

~X~X~X~X~

"Hold my hand." Dave always wondered why Bro would tell him that when he was a kid. He was taught to be awesome and a man. To be awesome, you don't hold hands with people to cross the road. Instead of complaining though, Dave would take his brother's hand and they would cross the street. When they did, it seemed to Dave that it was his brother who stopped all the traffic. Women would coo over how cute Dave was and then Bro would get all those chicks. Dave was like a chick magnet for Bro. But every time they would walk on the sidewalk, Dave would be pushed to the inside, Bro always walking closet to the traffic. Dave always wondered why until that day.

Bro had just picked Dave up from kindergarten. That was the last day he was going to school because apparently, smuppets weren't a great ideal for show and tell. Maybe it had something to do with the teacher's heart attack after she saw one in her face when she woke up? But that was the last day he was in school and the first day of home schooling. Finally, Dave was aloud to walk on the outside of the sidewalk. Bro was on the inside, his hands in his pockets, whistling a tune. It had happened too fast, there was the screeching of metal, the sound of rubber burning on pavement, a yell. There was Bro diving at him, a look of terror on his face, then nothing. It had been like he was floating in a sea of white, with a few smuppets here and there. He could do without the creepy ass puppets. Then Dave had woken up in a hospital. He and Bro never really liked hospitals. Whenever he would get hurt, Bro would take care of him. Next to the bed, sat Bro, with his head in his hands. Dave could see he was shaking but from what? It couldn't have been from tears because his big Bro was indestructible. He was like that stupid, cheesy hero, Superman but way cooler and less stupid. Ways less stupid. Dave reaches out his small hand to jab Bro. That was the first time Dave managed to land a hit on Bro. He never had put his guard down so why then?

"Bro?" The said person looks up and there was a sparkle in his uncovered eyes. Bro's signature pointed glasses were in his hand.

"Yo Doc! Little man's up." Yelled Bro.

"What happen Bro?"

"Some asshole driver decided to get fucking drunk and you got hit." The doctor looked shocked at the profanity that had spewed out of Bro's mouth but had quickly put back on a calm mask. Dave was use to the cursing.

After a few days, Dave had been released from the hospital.

"How 'bout we try not to go back there?" Bro motioned to the hospital that was slowly getting father.

"Yeah." From then on, Dave always made sure he was on the inside and whenever they were crossing the road, he would grab his brother's hand.

X~X~X~X

Now, Bro was dead. Whenever he was to cross a street, he would shove his hands in his hoddie pocket just so no one would notice. He didn't want John or whoever else to see that he held his own hand, to make up for his brother's lost one. Sometimes, Dave wished that whenever he would instinctually go to grasp the hand that used to be always there, his own hand wouldn't meet with empty air.

~X~X~X~X~

"Dave! It's this way!" Jade began to step onto the street until someone grabs her hand and walks her across. In front of her was Dave, causally walking across the street with her, holding her hand.

"You do know you're holding my hand?" She giggles as she could almost see Dave blink under his dark sunglasses.

"What about it?" Instinctively, Dave had reached for her hand.

"Oh nothing! :D" He shrugs and begins to walk to the store Jade had mentioned early. But Jade noticed one thing.

He never had let go of her hand.


End file.
